Previously in the downhole drilling industry, an operator had a mechanical connection to the drill string. This mechanical connection enabled the operator to “feel” problems occurring downhole based on behavior of the brake handle or other control mechanisms. For example, an operator may have been able to perceive conditions indicating that bit bounce, stick-slip, bit whirl, etc., was occurring and to take corrective measures to remedy any problems. With the advent of more advanced systems, this mechanical connection has been severed. While there are many benefits to remotely controlling a drilling operation, the operator has lost the ability to “feel” some potential problems downhole. The industry is accordingly desirous of advancements that improve an operator's ability to remotely control a drilling procedure.